A conventional smart phone includes cellular telephony circuitry (e.g., a microphone, a speaker, a cellular transceiver, etc.) to enable the smart phone owner to make cellular phone calls. Some smart phones further include a pixelated display screen and a global satellite positioning (GPS) circuit to enable the smart phone to further operate as a navigation device (e.g., by graphically rendering maps and directions) thus enabling the smart phone owner to travel to various desired destinations.
To operate the smart phone, the smart phone owner turns on the smart phone. Firmware within the smart phone loads an operating system which then makes a variety of smart phone applications (or apps) available. At this point, the smart phone owner is able to make cellular phone calls and operate the smart phone as a navigation device as well as perform other operations such as accessing email, viewing electronic content, and playing electronic games.